Electronic devices with large screen play an excellent role in improving user experience and visual effect, and possess obvious advantages particularly in business communication, playing games, watching movies and the like.
Currently, a foldable electronic device may have a large display panel. The large display panel can satisfy demand of a user for larger screen. The large display panel can be folded so that a size of the foldable electronic device is reduced. Thus, it is convenient for a user to carry the foldable electronic device with small size. Generally, the large display panel of the foldable electronic device is a flexible display panel with a bendable side. The bendable side is packaged with a capping member to protect the flexible display panel.